greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Spurlos verschwunden (Teil 2)
Spurlos verschwunden (Teil 2) ist die dreiundzwanzigste Episode der 11. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Jackson wird fast wahnsinnig vor Angst: Sein letztes Telefonat mit April im Kriegsgebiet wurde von einem Gefecht unterbrochen, seitdem hat er nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Auch Amelia macht vielen ihrer Kollegen Sorgen. Sie scheint vor ihren Gefühlen davonzulaufen und stößt alle von sich weg. Meredith kämpft indes damit, sich ein neues Leben aufzubauen - für sich, ihre Kinder und das ungeborene Baby: Sie ist von Derek schwanger. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner * Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery * Caterina Scorsone als Dr. Amelia Shepherd * Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson * Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards * Kelly McCreary als Dr. Maggie Pierce * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars *Kevin Alejandro als Dan Pruitt *Jason George als Dr. Ben Warren *Nicole Sullivan als JJ *Elizabeth Ann Bennett als Anne Chambers *Debbie Allen als Dr. Catherine Avery *Kate Burton als Dr. Ellis Grey Co-Stars * Ryan P. Shrime als Lance Chambers * Becky Wu als Dr. Dreyfuss * Elisa Perry als Laura * Monica Parks als Sozialarbeiterin * Carrie Armstrong als Sozialarbeiterin #2 * ErinRose Widner als Krankenschwester * Gayla Johnson als Doktor * Aniela Gumbs als Zola Musik * 'Grace '''von ''Kate Havnevik * 'Chasing Cars '''von ''The Wind and the Wave (Original von Snow Patrol) Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel She's Leaving Home ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von den ''Beatles. Trivia * Der Song ''Grace ''kam schon einmal in der Episode Der Tod und das Mädchen vor und wurde in Der Song hinter dem Song von Sara Ramirez, Chyler Leigh und Sarah Drew gesungen. Der Song ''Chasing Cars ''kam ebenfalls in der Episode Der Tod und das Mädchen vor und wurde in Der Song hinter dem Song von Sara Ramirez, Kevin McKidd und Chandra Wilson gesungen. Das Lied wurde außerdem auch in der vorangegangene Episode Ein hoher Preis verwendet. * Die Set-Dekorateurin Nicole Cramer sagte, dass Meredith nach San Diego gezogen ist. Der Name war auch auf einem Schild am Strand zu sehen. * Es ist die fünfte Episode, in der Intro und Outro von einem Gast-Star und nicht von einem Hauptcharakter gesprochen wird. * In der Episode haben manche Oberärzte neue Kittel erhalten. Die Kittel von Meredith, Alex, Bailey, Jackson und April sind jetzt mit der Abkürzung F.A.C.S. (Fellow of the American College of Surgeons) bestickt * Die Episode ist zwei Stunden lang und wurde original nicht in zwei Episoden zerteilt. Sie ist damit die längste Episode der ganzen Serie. * Die Folge sorgte aus diesem Grund für Verwirrung wegen der Nummerierung der Episoden. Seitens der Produktion stellt die Folge die 242. und die 243. Gesamtfolge von Grey's Anatomy dar. * Obwohl es sich eigentlich um eine lange Episode handelt, wurde die Folge für die deutsche Ausstrahlung durch ProSieben in zwei Hälften geteilt. Die zweite Hälfte der Episode wurde erst in der darauffolgenden Woche ausgestrahlt. Intro ''Ellis Grey: ''Ich bin mir in Vielem so unsicher geworden. Ich betrachte es von allen Seiten und gehe es immer wieder durch. So wie ich es immer mache. Manchmal ändere ich alles. Aber nein, das ist der richtige Ort für mich. Es ist richtig, was ich mache. Ich weiß es. Ich habe nur nicht erwartet, dass es so unglaublich weh tut. Outro ''Ellis Grey: ''Ich muss an eine Möglichkeit glauben. Es muss möglich sein, vom Karussell runterzukommen, nochmal anzufangen, neu durchzustarten. Es muss einen Weg geben, alle meiner Geister hinter mir zu lassen. ''Meredith: ''Ich muss nur den ersten Schritt machen. Zitate en:She's Leaving Home Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 11 Episode